pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Werewolf?!?!
Synopsis Elizabeth’s Rotom and Ultra’s Pichu hear strange howls and are convinced that there is a werewolf among Elizabeth and Ultra’s Pokémon, which leads into a heated argument over who the werewolf among them is. Akeno and Incineroar decide to find out why. Transcript Elizabeth’s Rotom and Ultra’s Pichu were busying watching a werewolf movie as the others did their own thing. Suddenly, the channel changed to Dora as Castform was holding the remote. Rotom: Hey! Rotom snatches the remote and changes it back. Suddenly, there was a loud clanging noise. ???: Oh-oh-oh-oh! *Howls* Pichu paused the TV. That wasn’t the movie. ???: Ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* Rotom and Pichu looked at each other. Both: THE HOWL IS COMING FROM INSIDE THE HOUSE!!! Later, the two were still watching the werewolf movie. When... ???: Oh! Oh-oh-oh! *Howls* The werewolf on the movie howled, but both of them heard the realistic howl and Pichu turned the movie off. ???: Ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* *Howls* The two trembled in fear. Pichu: Oh. I’m not gonna ask if you, if you heard that ‘cause I don’t wanna know the answer! Rotom: Was that the hideous howl of the undead? Rotom pulled Pichu up to it. Pichu then pulled himself off. Pichu: Hey! I don’t remember saying that was okay! There was a sudden growl, causing the two to freeze in terror. Pichu then hugged Rotom. Pichu: Aah! But if it will make you feel better! The two looked over the pillows. A werewolf shadow was seen as it growled. Pichu: WEREWOLF! The two hid behind the pillows. The shadow was really Dragonet in front of a flashlight. She quickly went over and turned it off, but her stomach growled. Dragonet: Whew! I’m hungry! The two were watching, but went back behind the pillows. Rotom: The spiky hair, the long claws, the bad breath! Rotom and Pichu: DRAGONET’S A WEREWOLF! Later, the two were watching Dragonet play cards with Umbreon. Pichu: She’s been right under our nose the whole time! Rotom: Just waiting for her chance to feast on Rotom flesh! The two duck behind the pillows. Pichu: If we don’t want to be her snack, we’ve gotta act. And we’ve gotta act now. Pichu takes out a garlic necklace. Pichu: This garlic should hold her at bay. Got your mirror ready? Rotom holds the mirror up to Pichu. Rotom: When she doesn’t see her reflection, we’ll know for sure that she is a werewolf! Dragonet: Do you have any hearts? Umbreon: No. Go fish. Dragonet added another card to her hand just before Pichu scared her with the garlic necklace in hand. Dragonet: Aah! Hey! What-what are you... Rotom then stopped her with the mirror. Dragonet: Aah! Ugh! The two cornered Dragonet at the pillows. Dragonet: Stop that! Rotom: *Whimpers* Pichu, she can’t look! Dragonet’s definitely a werewolf! Keep your distance, you... you... Fish-Wolf! Dragonet: Fish-Wolf?! Let me get this straight. You think I’m a lycanthrope? Pichu: No! We think you’re a werewolf! Dragonet: Pichu. A lycanthrope is the technical name for a we... oh forget it. Anyway, garlic and mirrors are how you repel vampires, not werewolves. The two looked at each other. Pichu: Hmm... Howled at any moons lately? Umbreon: And what’s wrong with that? I am a night creature, you know? Dragonet: Umbreon does have a point. He does have some canine-like features. If anyone might be a werewolf, it’d be Umbreon. Pichu: So, Umbreon. Ripped anything from limb to limb recently? Umbreon noticed one of his chewed-up toys in pieces. Rotom: *Gasps* Does that mean there are two werewolves in this house? Pichu: That’s what it means! The two run around screaming their heads off until they hide inside of a closet. Dragonet: Um... Umbreon eyes Dragonet suspiciously as he backs away, much to Dragonet’s dismay. Akeno, Torracat, Ultra and Incineroar were helping in the kitchen. Dragonet wandered into the room, very annoyed. Elizabeth: What is it? Dragonet: Rotom, Pichu, and Umbreon think I’m a werewolf. Elizabeth: Rotom likes to pretend a lot. Dragonet: Rotom, I know you're listening. I'm not a werewolf! Rotom: Are you sure? Then maybe one of Elizabeth's Pokemon is! Pichu went up to the fishtank. Pichu: Finny, Merminni, are you two werewolves? Merminni: Uh..why? Togetic was flying around the living room, minding her own business. Rotom: Togetic, are you a werewolf? Togetic just looked at them. Manaphy: I'm not a werewolf! Major Events * TBA Songs * Wolf-I-Fied Trivia * This episode is based off of Door-Jammed Episode 24 of Littlest Pet Shop (2012 Series) Season 1. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes